


Station slut

by clandestini



Series: 300 words of filth [5]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Anal Sex, Come Inflation, Double Penetration, Gangbang, M/M, Oral Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-29
Updated: 2017-01-29
Packaged: 2018-09-20 17:37:49
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 300
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9502712
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/clandestini/pseuds/clandestini
Summary: He can’t wait to get to work tomorrow.





	

Jordan Parrish knows what he’s getting into but that doesn’t keep away the butterflies in his stomach as he enters the station, shivering with anticipation. Deputy Cordova leers at him from the front desk before pulling him down onto his lap, groping and slapping his ass as he assaults his lips. He’s hard and panting by the time he’s released, moving into the bullpen on unsteady legs, and his eyes immediately fall on his desk. It’s been cleared and moved into the centre of the room, the only thing on it is a shiny, new name plate that says _Station Slut_ in big, bold letters. He swallows and undresses, then gives himself to his colleagues to use.

 

Sheriff Stilinski goes first, putting a firm hand on his shoulder and bringing him to his knees, enjoying his mouth while the others get his ass ready. When he’s begging for it, whining and pleading around the thick cock, they switch places and the Sheriff sinks deep into his ass as Deputy Haigh takes his mouth. He’s pinned between them, rocked back and forth by their hard thrusts, and he gets lost in the sensation of being pounded and used, reduced to two sets of holes that need to be filled. He loses count of who’s fucking him as he’s passed around, loses count of how many loads he’s taken. Loses track of time altogether as he’s stretched out and filled up, on his knees, on his front and on his back.  

 

When they’re all spent he nuzzles their soft cocks, whining mournfully, until someone takes pity on him and gives him a couple of fingers to suckle on before working a thick plug into his well-used hole. They send him home, loose-limbed and sated.

 

He can’t wait to get to work tomorrow.


End file.
